You and Me
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: Summary: Kamu, kamu Nethere. Sikapnya yang aneh hari ini. Keganjilan itu, ah... masa bodoh! Keganjilan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Ah, keganjilan yang berujung pada suatu, sesuatu yang-  RATED M FOR LEMON OC fem Nesia x Nethere Opening setelah HIATUS


**You and Me**

Summary: Kamu, kamu Netherland. Sikapnya yang aneh hari ini. Keganjilan itu, ah... masa bodoh! Keganjilan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Ah, keganjilan yang berujung pada suatu, sesuatu yang-  
>Warning: Lemon, typo(s), Indonesia pov, don't like, don't read!<br>Pairing: Netherland x OC Fem Indonesia.

DISCLAIMER: HETALIA – AXIS POWERS © HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

ENJOY READ MINNA ^^

**6 April 19xx**

Ahh, sumpah! Bisa gila aku kalau selamanya harus menjadi pelayan sang makhluk rambut Tulip ini. Seenaknya mengatur-atur aku. Hah... dia tidak berpikir, dimana dia berpijak sekarang, dimana dia menghasilkan harta berlimpah. Dasar, diktator!

Saat ini aku sedang memberi secangkir Kopi untuk 'Tuanku' ini-si makhluk rambut yang katanya-model bunga Tulip.

"Hei kau, kopinya kepanasan," katanya dengan nada mencela. Cih, aku benci nada itu.

"So?" tanyaku dengan nada mencibir. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuatnya tidak betah.

"Buatkan yang baru," katanya santai sembari mengerjakan sesuatu lembar demi lembar.

Aku sudah muak, sudah saatnya aku memberontak. "Hei aneh, kalau gue gak mau gimana, hah!"

Dia melirikku sekejap, lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Tetapi aku punya 1 permintaan yang harus kamu penuhi." Dia beranjak pergi dari tempat awal dia berkutat, lalu menuju sebuah lemari barang. Setelah mengambil sebuah kotak, dia memberi kotak itu padaku. "Aku tunggu kamu disini jam 7 malam."

Aku membuka kotak itu, dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata Gaun malam beserta Sepatu High heel dan Asesoris. "He?" tanyaku. Untuk apa dia memberi ini padaku, mencurigakan.

Dia kembali ketempat semula dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. "Pakailah itu nanti, sekarang kamu boleh pergi."

Ya sudahlah, daripada pusing memikirkan teka-teki aneh ini, aku lebih baik keluar dan kembali lagi ketempat ini jam 7 tepat. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar tidur-yang berada dikantor tempat dimana aku mengabdi pada Rambut Tulip itu. Ahh... siapa tuh? Albino, berambut keperakan dan bermata merah. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk itu.

"Hi..." sapa pria itu, terdengar ramah.

"H...Hai..." balasku singkat namun gugup.

"Ano, saya mau ketemu Netherland, bisa err..."

"Nesia, Indonesia," potongku cepat.

"Ah... Nesia-chan, bisa antarkan saya keruangan Netherland?" tanya pria itu dengan ramah.

"Um... kau tinggal lurus, ruangan paling pojok, sebelah kanan." Aku memberitahu letak ruang kerja si Rambut Tulip.

"Makasih." Dengan gerakan melesat secepat Sena Kobayakawa, pria yang bahkan aku belum tahu namanya itu. Apa dia sama anehnya seperti si Rambut Tulip? Entahlah, yang penting sekarang aku istirahat.

Mataku bagai senter habis baterai saat tubuh ini berada diatas ranjang. Hah... kantuk yang tak terhingga menyerang. Lambat laun, kedua mataku terpejam. Inilah yang aku nantikan sejak tadi, tertidur, membebaskan pikiran dari rasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Nethere.

Jam 7 tepat, aku siap menuju ruangan Nethere. Gaun tanpa lengan warna krem selutut, dengan hiasan bunga kecil dipinggir Gaun, lalu Kalung simple tetapi elegan melingkar di leher jenjangku. Kakiku menggunakan Pantofel-karena aku tidak biasa menggunakan High heel pemberian Nethere. Rambut panjang dan ikal milikku ini aku biarkan tergerai. Aku juga tidak memakai make-up yang berlebihan-hanya bedak dan bibir dipoles Lipgloss.

"Perfect!" seruku dalam hati. Tetapi, pikiran akan perasaan yang tinggi menghantuiku. Sejumlah pertanyaan-yang berusung 5w + 1h ingin aku lontarkan ke Rambut Tulip itu. Masa bodoh! Pertanyaanku pasti akan terjawab tanpa aku memberi pertanyaan.

Dengan langkah pasti, aku menuju kantor Nethere. Suara ketukan Pantofelku bergema memecahkan suasana sepi. Suasana koridor yg sepi, serta semilir udara yang keluar dari Ventilasi kecil yang disengaja terbuka, membuat suasana menjadi tentram. Ah, aku sekarang sudah di depan daun pintu ruangan Rambut Tulip.

Kuketuk pintu dengan pelan, "permisi." kataku dengan suara yang lirih namun tegas.

"Nesia? Masuk saja."

Aku membuka pelan pintu, dan aku melihat Nethere dengan balutan pakaian Formal ala orang Barat. Bedanya, sekarang Nethere merubah bentuk rambutnya menjadi dirinya dalam mode Shock Hair. Nethere membelakangiku karena dia sedang menikmati pemandangan malam lewat jendela.

"Ehem!" Aku berdehem memecahkan suasana yang sempat sunyi beberapa menit.

"Ah, aku sebenarnya mau mengajak kamu kesuatu tempat," katanya sembari mengambil Blazer di atas meja. Lalu, dia meraih tanganku dan menyisipkan jari-jarinya disela jari-jariku. Pendek kata, saat ini dia sedang mengandeng tanganku. Tangannya yang besar, perasaan nyaman menjalar. Nethere terus membawaku berjalan kaki. Entah sampai kapan kita sampai ditempat tujuan. Ah, dia berhenti. Tempat apa ini? Hamparan Taman dan Danau yang sepi. Mau apa dia mengajakku kemari, jangan-jangan...

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu!" Yeah, sepertinya dia membaca apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Mau ngapain kesini?" Aku ingin to the point dengannya. Teka-teki ini harus terjawab!

Dia mengajakku duduk di Bangku sederhana yang ada di Taman ini. "Ini terkesan aneh dan gila." Ya, dia baru sadar kalau perbuatannya hari ini yang terkesan misterius itu aneh dan gila.

"Tapi, maukah kamu nikah denganku?" lanjutnya yang sukses membuatku diam seribu bahasa.

"Kamu pasti bercanda kan?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan kalau ini hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Apa sekarang aku terdengar sedang bergurau?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Jujur, saat ini aku sama sekali tidak melihat ataupun merasakan kebohongan dari dalam dirinya yang menandakan kalau saat ini dia sedang serius?

"Gimana jawaban kamu?" tanyanya membuyarkan alam bawah sadarku.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan meremas ujung Gaunku, "Tapi, kita belum pacaran dan mengenal satu sama lain," kataku pelan. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu.

"Mungkin benar, tapi secara tidak langsung, kita telah mengenal satu sama lain," katanya tegas. Ya, mungkin saat ini dia sedang mencoba meyakinkanku.

Aku menatap matanya yang menatapku dengan lembut. Inilah jawaban dariku, "aku bersedia."

Nethere tersenyum lembut. Dia menangkup kedua pipiku. Perlahan kepalanya mendekat dan sedikit miring. Aku tahu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang seharusnya aku lakukan sekarang adalah memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi yang sebentar lagi akan diterima bibirku. Deru napas hangat mulai menyapu wajahku. Sedikit lagi ya... sedikit lagi...

Grasak... grusuk...

Reflek kami menjauhkan badan dan berwaspada. Siapa yang berani mengintip kami! Dari Semak-semak, keluar 1, oh bukan tetapi 3-yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Yang pria Albino itu, mirip dengan pria yang tadi siang, yang lain, entahlah. Ketiga pria itu mendekatiku.

"Spain, Prussia, France!" geram Nethere yang mungkin sangat marah.

Pria yang bernama France dengan cekatan menarik tanganku dan memeluk pinggangku. Lalu-  
>CUP!<br>Pria itu mengecup bibirku-lebih tepatnya merebut First kissku yang seharusnya untuk Netherland-calon suamiku. Dan lagi,kenapa mereka kemari? Aneh!

"Saatnya untuk kabur!~" seru France sambil lari kecepatan penuh dan diikuti dua temannya.

Nethere memeluk pinggangku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di deskripsikan. "Dasar mesum sialan! Seenaknya saja menciummu!"

"Maaf, sebenarnya tadi itu-" Kupalingkan wajahku kesamping, aku terlalu takut menatapnya saat ini. "First kiss aku," lanjutku dengan lirih.

Nethere menangkup kedua pipiku, sehingga aku kembali menatapnya. "Aku memang kesal tetapi buat apa disesali."

Ternyata dia, apa dia adalah jodohku yang sebenarnya. Ah, aneh dan gila. Tapi ini realita hidup yang terkadang sulit ditebak dan tidak terduga.

-*-  
><strong>6 Mei 19xx<strong>  
>Disinilah aku sekarang, di Balkon rumah-atau bisa dibilang Mansion karena sangat luas. Di daerah Den Haag, Netherland. Tebak, kenapa aku bisa berada di Negeri orang? Jawabannya, karena mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi Istri dari seorang Nethere. Setelah acara lamaran yang tidak resmi, dan berakhir seorang France merebut First kissku sebulan yang lalu.<p>

Gaun putih sederhana, namun indah menjuntai indah sampai menutupi jenjang kakiku. Disini, sendiri. Aku menunggu Nether yang sedang mandi. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Perasaan sangat gugup menghantuiku. Ini yang pertama, pengalaman yang tidak pernah terlupakan. Sekarang, sudah saatnya aku melepas mahkota yang selama ini aku jaga. Mahkota yang malam ini aku berikan untuk suamiku.

"Hi, istriku yang paling cantik," kata Nethere dengan nada manja sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Kubalikkan tubuhku. Nethere hanya memakai sejenis Yukata handuk. Tetesan air yang turun dari rambutnya, menuju Dahi, Pipi lalu Leher menambah kesan err... seksi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," kataku sambil melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Baru dua langkah, tanganku sudah ditahan Nethere.

"Kamu gak usah mandi," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah. Uh... aku kan bau, dan badanku terasa lengket, masa tidak boleh mandi?

"Tapi kan aku-"

"Kamu tetap cantik walau gak mandi." Dia memotong perkataanku, "dan aku sudah tidak sabar," lanjutnya lalu mengendongku ala bridal style dan menaruh tubuhku diatas ranjang.

Aku memposisikan duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Uh, dasar! Aku kan juga mau mandi!" sungutku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan memajukan bibirku.

Nethere tertawa lepas melihat wajahku seperti ini! Dasar Nethere sialan. "Kamu lucu banget!

"Gak lucu!"

Nethere berhenti tertawa, "iya gak lucu." Setelah itu, dia mulai melucuti Gaunku. Sekarang, hanya sisa Underwear yang menutupi tubuhku.

Nethere merebahkan tubuhku, dan menindihnya dengan kedua sikunya sebagai penyangga. Bibirnya melumatkan bibirku dengan lembut. Lalu lamban laun agresif. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulutku. Suara desahan kecil mulai terdengar. 10 menit berlalu, kami menyudahi ini. Dengan rakusnya, aku menghirup udara untuk mengisi pasok udara yang mulai menipis pada rongga Paru-Paruku.

Lalu Nethere mulai menyerang leherku. Dikecup, dihisap, lalu di gigit kecil hingga timbul bercak kemerahan. Terus... terus seperti itu sampai bercak merah itu menyebar di Leherku.

Puas dengan leherku, dia menyerang bagian sensitifku yang lain. Nethere membuka pengait Bra-ku, dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Dia menghisap puting kananku yang telah mengeras, dan meremas dada kiriku dengan napsu.

Sambil melakukan 'aktifitas' pada kedua dadaku, tangannya yang masih menganggur membelai kemaluanku yang mulai basah. Perlahan namun pasti, Nethere melucuti Underwearku. Jari telunjuknya, disusul dengan jari tengah dan jari manis, masuk kedalam kemaluanku. ketiga jarinya mulai melakukan gerakan in out dan zig zag pelan, sedang lalu cepat. Ya, terus. Dua bagian sensitifku dipuaskan secara bersamaan, seperti melayang ke langit tujuh.

"Ahh... ahh... Nethere..." Desahku makin tidak karuan. Semakin cepat gerakan Nethere di bagian paling sensitifku. Tubuhku bergetar, sesuatu yang aku tak tahu, seakan ingin keluar.

"A-Aku m...mau k...keluar... ahh..." sesuatu, yang kurasa bernama klimaks keluar.

Nethere melebarkan kedua pahaku, dan memposisikan kepala di depan kemaluanku. Dia mulai menjilati kemaluanku yang sangat basah, meraup habis cairan klimaksku. Dia juga memainkan Clitorisku, menghisap dan mengigit pelan. Uh jujur, ini sangat nikmat.

Setelah puas dengan segala macam 'aktifitas', dia membuka seluruh kain yang melekat di badannya. Terlihat jelas 'benda' yang akan mengoyakkan mahkotaku. Nethere memposisikan 'benda' itu, perlahan memasuki lorong kemaluanku. Sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Lalu, dengan satu hentakan keras, hancur sudah mahkotaku.

Dia melesakkan 'benda'nya pelan. Sepertinya dia menunggu reaksiku, dan ini reaksiku. "Ahh... l...lebih c...cepat..."

Nethere tersenyum puas dengan reaksiku. Dengan tempo cepat, dia melesakkan 'benda' itu lebih dalam. Ya... desahan erotis keluar dari mulutku. Setelah itu, sesuatu yang bernama klimaks akan keluar. Nethere menyadari hal itu. Dia terus... terus melakukan tempo yang lebih cepat, makin cepat, semakin cepat. Dan-

"A...Aku m...mau ahhhh..." Aku klimaks yang disusul oleh Nethere. Cairan sperma terus ditembakkan kedalam 'diriku'. Saking banyaknya, cairan itu merembes keluar dan mengotori sprei. Nethere duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Reflek aku duduk disampingnya, memeluk pinggang kekarnya dan merebahkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Terima kasih buat malam ini," katanya lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalaku, lalu memeluk pinggangku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Terima kasih, karena kamu ternyata masih perawan," katanya sambil terus mengecup dahiku.

Aku menarik selimut, dan menutupi tubuh kami. "Syukurlah. Memangnya kamu senang setelah tahu aku perawan?"

Nethere mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. "Ya iyalah, kan berarti hanya aku, dan cuma aku saja yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"Dasar. Oh iya, kamu mau punya anak berapa?" tanyaku pelan sambil memainkan dadanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Terserah deh."

"Nethere-chan, aku ngantuk~" kataku dengan nada sangat manja.

"Aku juga Nesia-chan~" ujar Nether dengan nada yang tak kalah manja.

Aku tiduran disamping Nethere, dan memeluk tubuhnya. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat dia mendekap tubuhnya. Besok, kehidupan baruku dimulai. Semoga saja kisahku nanti seindah malam ini. Ya... semoga. Aku memejamkan mata begitu juga dengan Nether.

Maunya Owari atau Tsuzuku?

Disini kenapa deskripsiannya pake Nethere saja? Kenapa bukan Netherland atau Holland? Karena, pake pov Nesia, dan itu berupa panggilan. Jadi, jangan ada lagi yg comment tentang hal ini. Ok!  
>Karena perdana di Fandom ini, Mamo minta RnR sebanyak mungkin. Curcol dikit. Mamo ngerasa gaya penulisan mamo berbeda, apa ini karena hiatus kelamaan? Entahlah!<p> 


End file.
